Angels of Darkness , Cards of Destiny
by Dawn Estera
Summary: Der Weg einer Todesserin durch den neuen Aufstieg und Fall des dunklen Lords. Intrigen, Mord, Verrat, Freundschaft und Liebe sind ihre Begleiter und wer weiß, wie das alles enden wird. Denn die Karten des Schicksals werden jetzt neu gelegt. *Chapter 1 up
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, außer denen, die ihr nicht kennt. Das sind meine.^^

Soooo, fangen wir erst mal klein an: mit dem Trailer.

~* * * * *~

Ein schwarzes Standbild erscheint auf dem in silbernen Buchstaben geschrieben steht: 

Angels of Darkness – Cards of Destiny 

Das schwarze Standbild wird langsam heller. 

Aus der Ich-Perspektive gesehen, bewegt sich das Bild durch das Dickicht, das von  immer stärker werdenden Blitzen durchschienen wird. Man hört ein leises Keuchen und knackende Äste vor der noch ruhigen und leisen Musik.  

Die Kamera bricht durch die Büsche und die Musik wird lauter. Wir erhaschen einen Blick auf die Szene: zwei ungleiche Gruppen duellieren sich. Blitze zucken und das Bild wird in ein tiefes Rot getaucht. 

_Die Musik wird wieder ruhiger und leiser, ein wenig geheimnisvoll. Das Rot wird zu züngelnden Flammen, aus denen das Bild langsam auftaucht und man sieht drei Frauen in gemütlicher Reisekleidung, etwas verstaubt, aber edel. _

_Sie legen Karten und die Älteste zieht gerade eine und legt sie vor die anderen zwei auf den Boden: es ist X – Das Rad. Die Kamera taucht in das Bild ein und alles verschwimmt._

_Die Musik beschleunigt und wird eindringlicher. Als das Bild wieder scharf wird, erkennen wir zwei in lange Umhänge gehüllte Frauen, die sich gegenüber stehen. Zwischen ihnen schwebt eine kleine leuchtende Kugel. Plötzlich fährt die rechte Frau herum, starrt in  eine Richtung und schimmert kurz bläulich. Als der Schein verschwindet, hat sich ihre Statur verändert. Die linke Frau zieht sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und weicht zurück. Eine dritte Person in einem Kapuzenumhang betritt die Lichtung. Das Bild flackert auf und die Szene wechselt._

_Die Musik wird heftiger, ein Chor setzt ein (klingt ähnlich wie Camina Bourana, falls ihrs kennt). Wir sehen auf eine unscharfe Gestalt mit flammend roten Augen in einem steinernen schwach erleuchtetem Raum. Der Raum ist leer außer ihm, doch plötzlich tauchen wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen Personen im Raum auf, immer und immer mehr. Das Bild flackert und verschwimmt wieder._

_Die Musik wird immer heftiger und steigert sich langsam zu einem Orkan. Mit einem Lichtblitz erscheint wieder ein Bild. Diesmal sehen wir so etwas wie eine Schlacht. Zwei ähnlich starke Gruppen stehen sich gegenüber und Zauber fliegen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Durch einen erneuten Lichtblitz wird das Bild hinübergeblendet zu einer schnellen Abfolge von Portraits._

_Die Musik befindet sich auf ihrem Höhepunkt was Schnelligkeit und Heftigkeit anbetrifft. Auch der Chor hat sich gesteigert. In schnellem Bildschnitt sehen wir in braue, dann graue, grüne, schwarze, blaue und zum Schluss rote Augen, aus denen ein Blitz schießt und das Bild in dunkles Rot taucht._

_Die Musik wird wieder ruhig und sanft und der Chor ist nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Eine dunkle Wiese schält sich aus dem Rot. Man erkennt schwach eine Gestallt, die auf dem Boden liegt. Neben ihr kauert eine weitere, zierliche Person und etwas abseits erkennt man die Silhouette einer uns gut bekannten Gestalt. Das Bild flackert und wechselt._

_Nun blicken wir in einer Nahaufnahme auf zwei schmale Frauenhände. Die eine legt einen silbernen Siegelring in die offene Handfläche der Anderen. In diesem Moment summt eine einzelne Solostimme den letzten Teil der Melodie und verstummt dann. Das schwarze Standbild erscheint wieder._

_Silberne Buchstaben erscheinen auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund, sodass sich langsam diese Worte aus ihnen formen:_

Die schaden können und es doch nicht tun,

die immer anders handeln, als sie scheinen,

die, andere bewegend, reglos ruhn,

kalt, unverführbar, fühllos gleich den Steinen,

die erben stets mit Recht des Himmels Gaben

und wahren vor Verschwendung die Natur,

sind Herren über alles, was sie haben,

wo andre Diener und Verwalter nur.

Der Sommer liebt des Sommers lichte Blüte,

obgleich sie für sich selbst nur lebt und stirbt,

doch es beschämt das Unkraut sie an Güte,

wenn gift'ger Hauch sie anrührt und verdirbt.

  Süßes, das schlecht ward, schmeckt am herbsten immer,

  und Lilie, die verdirbt – kein Sumpf riecht schlimmer.


	2. O Der Narr

*hüpft umher* Also hier ist das erste Kapitel.^^ Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. *hoppel*

Disclaimer: Immer noch der selbe. 

Das Gedicht war übrigens eine Sonette con Shakespeare. *grinst*  Ich liebe den.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.^^

~* * * * *~

****

****

****

**Angels of Darkness – Cards of Destiny**

****

_Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, still und warm. Und etwas Besonderes. Denn heute wurden die Schicksalskarten gelegt. Im Wurzelwerk des Weltenbaumes versteckt, flackerte der Schein eines kleinen Feuers und erhellte drei Frauen die Dunkelheit. Gleich würde es beginnen, ein neues Schicksal würde festgelegt werden. Die jüngste der Drei griff in den Korb neben sich und nahm eine schwarze Rose heraus, warf sie in die Flammen und hob die erste Karte ab:   _

****

_0 – Der Narr_

Laub raschelte, Äste peitschten gegen ihren Körper. Und doch lief sie noch schneller.  In der einen Hand den gezückten Zauberstab, in der Anderen fest umklammert die Maske. Das Licht reichte kaum noch aus, um den schmalen Trampelpfad vor ihr zu erkennen, geleitet wurde sie mehr von den Schreien und den zuckenden Lichtblitzen, die Geäst und Blätter durchstrahlten und tanzende Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht hinterließen. Im Stillen fluchte sie. Schon wieder zu spät. Und das konnte sie sich nun wahrlich nicht leisten. Schnell setzte sie die Maske auf und durchbrach das letzte Gebüsch. Doch heute wahr wirklich nicht ihr Glückstag. Er hatte sie bemerkt und der Blick seiner Augen ließ sie innerlich gefrieren. Das Zuspätkommen würde für sie ungeahnte Folgen haben, und bestimmt nicht gerade Angenehme. Doch jetzt hatte sie nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der Angriff nahm sie ganz in Anspruch. Mit einem Blick hatte sie die Lage durchschaut. Ihre Gegner waren zwar in der Minderheit, leisteten aber verbissen Widerstand und es waren einige Lücken in ihre eigenen Reihen geschlagen. 

Sie machte den Anführer der Gruppe aus. Eine sehnige, blonde Gestalt, das Gesicht angespannt und dabei schön, die Augen schienen beinahe überall zu sein. Tut mir leid um ihn. Echt schade drum, jagte ein Gedanke ihr durch den Kopf. Und doch hob sie den Stab, zielte und sprach die verbotenen Worte. Im selben Moment wurde ihr aber auch klar, dass sie ihn unterschätzt hatte.  Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, rollte ab und sein Fluch hätte bestimmt sein Ziel getroffen, wenn sie nicht jemand rechtzeitig nach hinten gerissen hätte. Sie stolperte über ihren Umhang und fiel. Zwei Flüche sausten in beide Richtungen über ihren Kopf hinweg. Der Blondschopf stürzte getroffen und blieb mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegen. Hinter ihr hörte sie eine herablassende und spöttische Stimme:

„Der Fisch war wohl etwas zu groß für sie?"

Sie verkniff sich eine Antwort, da er ja gerade ihr Leben gerettet hatte und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf ihre Arbeit. So viel war von ihrer Erziehung noch geblieben. Wenn du dich schon nicht bedankst, halt die Klappe.

Nachdem ihr Anführer gefallen war, waren die Anderen auch bald Geschichte. Als alles sich beruhigt hatte, trat sie an den Blonden heran und drehte ihn mit dem Fuß um. Sie sah in im Angesicht des Todes erstarrte Augen, die Gesichtszüge zu einer Maske aus Schmerzen verzerrt. Noch eine Weile starrte sie in sein Gesicht und kehrte erst in die reale Welt zurück, als eine starke Hand sie unsanft an der Schulter packte. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren, als sie die Worte voll unterdrückter Wut vernahm.

„Wo warst du, Imogen?" 

„Ich wurde aufgehalten. Wäre ich nicht darauf eingegangen, hätte man Verdacht geschöpft. Du weißt, das Tarnung zur Zeit noch wichtig ist, Lucius. Nicht alle können einfach so kommen und gehen, wie du."

Sein Griff wurde lockerer und die andere Hand wanderte über ihre Seite.

„Das Problem werden wir bald behoben haben, wenn es nur das ist." Seine Stimme war wie Samt und doch war da noch ein gefährlicher Unterton in ihr. Imogen hatte noch nicht alle Klippen umschifft.

„Sonst ist nichts. Hmmmm. Nur eine Frage noch."

„Ja?"

Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch und zog sie an ihn.

„Wie soll diese Problemlösung aussehen?"

Sein Mund war direkt an ihrem Ohr, als er sprach.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Lass dich einfach... überraschen." 

Sein leises Lachen lies sie erschauern. Und sie wusste nicht, ob ihr diese Lösung gefallen würde.

„Kehr nach Hause zurück und erwarte meine Nachricht...vielleicht bringe ich sie sogar persönlich vorbei." 

Sie brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande und er löste sich von ihr. Sie jedoch drehte sich nicht um.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand von deinem Patzer erfährt. Aber über deine Bestrafung werden wir trotzdem reden müssen."

Imogen nickte abermals.

„Danke."

„Du weißt, was ich dafür erwarte."

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns ... bald wieder."

Als sie sich doch zu ihm umdrehte, sah sie nur den wehenden Umhang und eine silberblonde Haarsträhne, die sich aus der Kapuze gewunden hatte. Sie seufzte tief und ihr Blick wanderte zurück zum Toten. Sie bückte sich und streifte einen feinen Goldring von seiner verkrampften Hand, den sie sich an eine um ihren Hals hängende Silberkette befestigte. Ein Tribal-Silberring hing bereits daran. Genau wie ein Siegelring, der als Wappen eine Lilie trug.  

Imogen strich kurz über den Silberring, als sie sich die Kette wieder umhängte, beugte sich hinunter und schloss die Augen des blonden Mannes, dann disapparierte sie.

~* * * * *~

Erschöpft lies Imogen sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schloss die Augen. Maske und Umhang hatte sie in ihr Versteck zurückgebracht und dann war sie ins Haus gegangen, so, als ob sie nur einen Spaziergang gemacht hätte. Ihre Familie sollte nichts von ihren Tätigkeiten erfahren, denn sie waren nicht auf der Seite ihres Meisters. Sie wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Scheibe klopfte. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs schwang ein Fensterflügel auf und ein eleganter grauer Uhu landete auf einer Sessellehne und lies einen Umschlag auf ihren Schoß fallen. Imogen strich dem Vogel zärtlich durchs Gefieder, sie kannte seinen Besitzer. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und überflog schnell den Brief. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie las. Doch dann entspannte sie sich wieder, zauberte sich eine Feder herbei und schrieb schnell eine Antwort auf das Papier, dann gab sie es dem Uhu, der sofort aufstieg und aus dem Zimmer flog um die Nachricht zu überbringen. Müde erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel und wankte an der Küche vorbei, aus der die fröhlichen Gesprächsfetzen zu ihr drangen, und dann die Treppe hinauf auf den Dachboden. Sie rollte sich auf dem Boden in einer Ecke zusammen und wartete auf ihn, so wie sie es schon oft getan hatte. Aus Müdigkeit fielen ihr die Augen zu, sie konnte sich kaum wach halten. Sie seufzte, angelte nach einer Decke die auf einem Karton vor ihr lag, deckte sich zu und zog sich den Stoff über den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment war sie eingeschlafen.

~* * * * * ~

Imogen setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Sie hatte von schreienden Menschen und unbarmherzigen Kriegern geträumt. Nur dass es nicht alles ein Traum war. In den Stockwerken unter ihr herrschte Panik, sie hörte Füße trappeln ... und die Schreie. Im selben Moment war sie aufgesprungen, wobei sie sich schmerzhaft den Kopf an der Dachschräge stieß. Doch das ignorierte sie und preschte mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Treppe hinunter. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte sie und blickte geradewegs in kalte schwarze Augen hinter einer weißen Maske. Wie in Zeitlupentempo sah sie, wie er den Zauberstab hob und ließ sich hinter eine Kommode fallen. Ein Zauber sauste nur knapp an ihrem Fuß vorbei. Imogen hatte die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen, ihr Atem ging schneller, das Herz drohte zu zerspringen, so heftig schlug es. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Eine Schockwelle traf sie und schleuderte ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Im nächsten Moment waren diese schwarzen Augen wieder über ihr, bohrten sich in ihre braunen und eine neue Schockwelle ergriff sie, ließ ihr Bewusstsein schwinden. Das Letzte, das sie sah, waren diese Augen. Die würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen. So wie diese bekannte Stimme: „Schschscht, kein Wort mehr, sonst sind sie des Todes." Dann verlor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein.

~* * * * *~

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, drehte sich alles, ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Es fiel ihr nicht sofort auf, doch dann spürte sie diesen kupfernen Geruch in der Luft. Sie brauchte sich nicht zu erheben, um zu wissen, was sie sehen würde. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang, heftige Schluchzer ließen ihren geschwächten Körper erbeben. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft sich aufzusetzen und nicht einmal um die Hände vor das gerötete Gesicht zu schlagen. Wirre rotbraune Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie ignorierte sie vollständig. Nach einer Weile machten die Tränen einer gähnenden Leere platz. Ihre Familie war tot! Warum nur, und warum sollte sie leben? Dann hörte sie, wie unten im Erdgeschoss die Haustür geöffnet wurde, Schritte und aufgeregte Stimmen. Dann kamen sie die Treppe hinauf, langsam und stumm vor Schrecken. Gleich würde man sie entdecken. Die Schritte verstummten plötzlich, die Personen mussten etwas gesehen haben. Dann setzte leises Gemurmel ein. Imogen erkannte darunter die Stimme von Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister. Natürlich war er gekommen, ihre Familie gehörte zu den Angesehensten. Sie waren reinblütig und ziemlich vermögend. Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Es müssen mehrere Stunden gewesen sein. Imogen versuchte sich wieder auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren. Bis auf eine waren sie ihr alle Unbekannt: Lucius. Sie wollte nach ihm rufen, aber ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht mehr und ... sie gingen wieder! Blind und mit letzter Kraft tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und umklammerte das Holz. Sie richtete den Stab auf die Kommode und die letzte Vase, die erstaunlicherweise den Angriff überlebt hatte, zersprang klirrend in tausend Splitter. Die Schritte wurden wieder lauter und plötzlich blitzen kalte graue Augen auf, warme Hände schlossen sich um ihren Körper und hoben sie hoch, als wäre sie nicht mehr als eine Feder. Imogen, die schon dieser winzige Kraftaufwand wieder vollständig verausgabt hatte, bekam nichts mehr mit und ihre Sinne klärten sich erst wieder, als sie das Rattern und Schaukeln einer Kutsche zurückholte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Seine Stimme war erstaunlich sanft und , vielleicht bildete sie es sich ja auch ein, es schwang ein wenig Besorgnis mit. 

„Als hätte mich gerade der Hogwartsexpress überrollt." 

Auch in diesem Zustand genoss Imogen seine Nähe. Er war verheiratet, hatte einen Sohn. Na und? Hatte das jemanden je daran gehindert mit jemandem anderen zusammen zu sein? Und sie mochte den Nervenkitzel... doch nicht wenn es das Töten anbetraf. 

„Das wird schon wieder. Jetzt bist du in guten Händen."

„Was wird Narcissa dazu sagen?"

Er lachte leise.

„Hatte sie je etwas zu sagen gehabt?"

Imogen seufzte. 

„Warum dann?"

„Es war eine günstige Heirat. Die Blacks waren eine reinblütige Familie mit der richtigen Gesinnung, vermögend und sie ist ja hübsch und sie hat mir einen Sohn geschenkt. Was will man da mehr? Außerdem ", seine Stimme nahm einen Tonfall an, den sie sonst nur in sehr intimen Stunden inne hatte, „kannte ich dich damals ja auch nicht."

Er lachte wieder und Imogen brachte ein Lächeln zustande, dann änderte sie abrupt das Thema.

„Warum hat man meine Familie angegriffen? Ich dachte, sie sind sicher."

„Ich weiß es nicht, mir wurde nichts gesagt. Ich war ebenso überrascht und geschockt." Sein Tonfall änderte sich abermals und verriet, das er mit der Situation überhaupt nicht zufrieden war. „Ich versuche aber, alles in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Danke."

„Ich weiß, es klingt jetzt vielleicht makaber, aber du bist nun frei."

Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte sie die ganze Zeit, als sie den Kiesweg zu Malfoy - Manor hinaufratterten.  


End file.
